chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Russell Wyatt
Russell Thomas Wyatt is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. He will be the second eldest son and child of Claire and Chris Wyatt, and the younger twin brother of Noah Wyatt. He will possess the abilities of Breath Theft, Trace Manipulation, Hardness Manipulation and Speed Negation. Appearance Russell, like his older brother Noah and his younger sister Melissa will have blond hair, pale skin and blue eyes. He will share his extremely light hair colour with his brother when they are both infants. However, his will darken more than Noah's as they age, and it then will be a golden tone. As an adult, he will be the tallest of the three siblings and also the most slenderly built. Abilities Russell's first ability will be Breath Theft. He will be able to force all air from the lungs of others, choking and suffocating them. He will only be able to use the ability on one individual at a time, and will activate it by aiming at the person and making a crushing gesture. If he cannot move his hands, he will be unable to use the ability. He will not be immune to the ability himself. His second ability will be Trace Manipulation. Russell will be able to use this ability to manipulate a person's traces. This will include altering his own traces and the traces of others, either making them mimic a different person's trace or making them disappear all together. He could also use it to detect traces, e.g. seeing fingerprints or reading retinal patterns. His third ability will be Hardness Manipulation. This ability could be used on any substance in order to make that substance harder or softer. It could be used on Russell's own skin, making a tough and impenetrable barrier in order to protect him from harm. It could be used on metal or stone, making them easy to break through. Its use will require physical contact with the substance which is being altered. His fourth and final ability will be Speed Negation. Russell will be capable of negating various speeds. He could use the ability to slow down a person's movement, trap them, prevent a collision or cause a moving object to fall. He could also use it slow down the passage of time and to slow a person's ageing. Additionally, he will be able to slow down the movements of molecules, which could change a substance's physical state and could prevent certain chemical reactions. Family & Relationships *Mother - Claire Wyatt *Father - Chris Wyatt *Older twin brother - Noah Wyatt *Younger sister - Melissa Wyatt History & Future Etymology Russell is a French name which means "little red one". It has little meaning for him since he does not have red hair. Thomas is an Aramaic name meaning "twin", a reference to the fact that he is a twin himself. His surname, Wyatt, is an English name meaning "brave, strong or hardy war". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters